Misplaced Memories
by Films By AJ
Summary: Completed. Indy asks Marion what Mutt was like growing up.
1. Play It Loud

**A story I thought of while I was in English_._ I'm still pumped from the new Indiana Jones movie! The title of the story and all it's chapters are named after MxPx songs. So, like always, reviews are awesome! **

**Right now, I don't own Indiana Jones, but Shia LaBeouf owns _my_ heart.**

* * *

"Would you like another glass of wine Indy?" Marion asked. They were cramped in the small plane on their way to Australia for their honeymoon. It had been a bumpy flight, they both felt nauseous, so they both agreed to open the bottle of wine they had been saving for their picnic to calm their nerves. It hadn't been working that well, Marion was on her third glass while Indy was almost finished with his first, he had been zoned out ever since they left Mutt with Oxley. Marion refilled his glass to the tip and looked at him. Indy smiled, and looked back out the window. Marion touched the side of his face and kissed him, afer a few seconds Indy pulled away.

"What was Mutt like when he was a kid?" Indy asked. Marion let go and sighed looking down awkwardly.

"You know talking about our son while kissing can really destroy the mood." Marion smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just been on my mind... he's almost an adult now, and I've really missed almost everything, I was talking to him about it, and I can tell he wasn't telling me everything." Indy explained. Marion smled.

"Well, it was so long ago... I can barely remember those days..." Marion tried recalling the image of a younger Mutt, "Let me see... Mutt as a kid... He was always a handful, so energetic and adventurous, ALWAYS full of questions, and Ox always had the answers, that's probably why they were so close. Ox loves to teach, Mutt loves to learn... that's one of the reasons I was so surprised when Mutt decided to quit school, he loved reading and learning how things worked. But he's like me, he has such a damn problem with authority, and people telling him what to do. Teacher's just can't handle him. I can't say I'm not disapointed that I don't see him reading about geometry or the anatomy of the skeletal system anymore, but I can say I do smile when I see him engrossed in a book all day long, even if it is about the anatomy of a motorcycle. _He was always a good kid, he was always a smart kid..."_

* * *

_"It's a dog! It's a dog!" Mutt exclaimed with excitement. He was 4 years old wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt, he just barely came up past Oxley's knees, as they stood on the porch together. Marion was relaxing on a chair, she had the newspaper in her hand and she was reading. The shaggy brown dog had come up to the steps of the porch and slumped himself down. He was dirty and flea covered and he looked around at his new enviroment lazily. Mutt started to run towards him eagerly but Oxley quickly grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him._

_"Be careful sweetheart, dogs can be dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt," Marion called from a few feet away, she had tipped the edge of her newspaper so she could watch him. Mutt wasn't impressed with this excuse._

_"I can't pet him?" Mutt asked, his eyes got big and his lip quivered as he tried to look innocent. Marion looked over at the new technique he had learned, and smiled. She scoffed in defeat at his cute little face._

_"Ox, the dog doesn't have rabbies does he?" she asked. Ox grinned from where he was, down on his knees examining the dog._

_"Other than needing a bath, there's nothing wrong with this dog, he's an old timer." Oxley said, "You can pet him, just try not to pet him too hard." _

_"Yes!" Mutt yelled and smiled victoriously as he stepped down on to the porch step where he slowly put his tiny hand on the big dogs head and ran his little fingers through the dogs wild and tangled hair. The dog began to get excited and started to pant as he wagged his tail. The sound of the tail hitting the step made a loud thumping noise and cast a slight breeze on Oxley, who chuckled as the dog started licking Mutt's hand._

_"It would appear Henry's made a new friend." Oxley said._

_"What kind of dog is he?" Mutt asked. Oxley started to examine the dog again, he weighed his paws by putting them in his hand and lifting them, then he lifted the corner of the dogs lip to see his teeth._

_"Well the paws look German Shepard, but his snout looks like a golden retrievers, but the color of the fur and the shape of the tail indicate..." Oxley started rambling._

_"He's a mutt darlin," Marion interupted, she smirked at Oxley as she took a sip of lemonade. Oxley smirked back, even though his diagnosis had been stopped, he knew that it was probably going over Mutt's head anyway._

_"What's that?" he asked as the dog rolled on his back and he began to rub his belly fiercly._

_"It means he's a little bit of everything, he's all kinds of dogs, like uh... like you, you're British from your dad's side, and you're Irish, a little bit of Swedish, and bunch of different nationalities on my side." Marion tried explaining to him. He appeared to understand as he nodded._

_"So... I'm a mutt," he stated._

_"Well, in a way I guess, you can be sort of like a mutt... like the way I have to grab you and hold you down for your bath!" Marion laughed as she growled and picked him up off the ground and swung him over her shoulder. Mutt giggled and squirmed as Marion took him inside._

_"See you after your bath Mutt." Oxley called out while he crossed his legs and read the newspaper with the glass of lemonade in his hand._

* * *

"...After that the nickname Mutt just stuck with him. And he begged me for a dog for more than a month after that. Ah my little baby, he really has grown up." Marion said.

"I wondered about that name... we should get a dog," Indy suggested. Marion narrowed her eyes.

"We're not getting a dog," Marion said, ending the conversation on that note.

**End of Chapter one, tell me how you like it buddy!**


	2. Cold Streets

**Thank you all that reviewed and showed the support, I love Mutt, he's so much fun to write about :)**

* * *

"Alright so, tell me what else was he like?" Indy asked. Marion thought for a few seconds, attempting to think of someone to compare him to, but there was only one person coming to her mind.

"He was you..." Marion said and then added, "but with my incredibly short fuse."

"I've noticed the short temper from the day I met him, geez don't tell me the kid always acted obnoxious like that." Indy shuddered at the thought of a little kid acting with that sort of attitude problem. Marion shook her head.

"He was always a sweet kid, and then as he started to get older, that's when the temper started flaring up, I remember, when he was younger he would bite his tongue and take it, but then he stopped biting his tongue, the mouth on that kid, always asking for trouble, almost every fight he ever got in he was always asking for it, except the first time... _the first school he got kicked out of..."_

* * *

_Marion entered the bustling school office where the secretary was on the phone and writting down. As soon as she caught sight of Marion she pointed down the hallway. Although, Marion had grown quite used to the routine, she had been in Principal Caldo's office many times to discuss Mutt's detentions. She quickened her pace and made it to the end of the narrow hallway. There she saw Mutt waiting on the wooden office bench, as soon as he saw her he stood up and hustled._

_"Mom! This isn't my fault you have no idea what..." Mutt started._

_"Save it Mutt, I do not want to hear it," Marion growled as she straightened out his brown jacket and signaled for him to sit back down. Her ten year old son's left eye was swelled and had already turned a nasty color of blue, his cheek and nose also looked like were going to bruise as well. Mutt's bottom lip had a cut on it and Marian noticed a little line of dried blood on his chin. She licked her thumb and tried cleaning it off, and then stepped back annoyed. Her son looked like a trouble maker and it angered her, "If you think you're in trouble at school just you wait until you get home!"_

_"Aren't you going to listen to my side of the story?" Mutt asked. Marion scowled and ignored him as she walked into the principals office, where she had been called down to talk to. Principal Caldo was on the phone when she walked in, he signaled for her to shut the door and sit in the chair in front of the desk. Marion took a seat in the brown leather chair and waited for him to get off the phone. He ended quickly and folded his hands on the desk._

_"Hello Ms. Williams, how are you doing today?" he asked. _

_"I've been better, so what happened? Obviously he got into a fight." Marion said with her arms crossed, the principal nodded._

_"Ms. Williams, I'm afraid he's going to have to be suspended for at least 3 days. Regarding the fact this isn't his first time in my office, he yells at his teachers, he's in detenion every other day and now a fight inside the school. Any fight, provoked or not, within 20 feet of school grounds leads to the disciplinary actions of..." the principal began, but Marion waved a hand to quiet him._

_"What do you mean by provoked?" Marion asked. The principal shifted uncomfortably. _

_"There was a verbal confrontation between him and another student, but your son was the first to turn the heated argument physical." The principal explained._

_"Listen, I know my son has a short temper, but I also know there is always a respectable reason why he'll lose it. Now, what was said to him?" Marion asked. _

_"The comment wasn't addressed to your son, he was defending another student, but at this school we teach our students, to never substitute violence with telling a teacher if something inapropiate is said..." the principal began rambling again._

_"What was said?!" Marion interupted loudly, again repeating her question. She was growing impatient with the principal's evasive attitude._

_"The student had made a racial comment towards a Jewish student, your son decided to take matters into his own hands, which is not..." the principal said, Marion stood up angrily._

_"Are you telling me my son is being suspended because some punk Nazi kid pushed him over the edge?" Marion yelled._

_"Ms. Williams! That is hardly apropiate!" Principal Caldo intervened trying to restore order._

_"What's the name of this snot nosed kid?" Marion asked._

_"Ms. Williams, please calm down..." he started but Marion was already too angry to be reasoned with._

_"Who is the brat that mangled my kids face! I have a right to know!" Marion shouted._

_"I cannot disclose that information, the student's parents have asked not tell anyone and they are valued members of the..." the principal began, but he was yet again cut off from his long speech by Marion's angry words._

_"You know what? My son will not be back in 3 days! As a matter of fact, he is never returning to this school again! And you Mr.Caldo, can got to hell, you son of a bitch!" Marion shouted, and stormed out of his office. Mutt stood up confused, as his mother angrily slammed the principals door. Marion sighed and crouched down to her sons height and lightly touched her sons bruised cheek. Marion smiled, she didn't see her son as a trouble maker anymore._

_"I'm sorry I doubted you sweetheart. You did was right, and stood up for someone who couldn't, and I am sorry for getting mad at you. I'm very proud of you, do you forgive me?" Marion asked. Mutt nodded and she grabbed his shoulder and redirected him out of the school._

* * *

"...Unfortunately private schools, weren't any better for him, and he found less noble reasons for fighting." Marion shook her head.

"Oh, I get it now, he doesn't get kicked out of school, _you_ get him kicked out, see now it all makes sense." Indy said. Marion scoffed and elbowed him.

"Please Indy, I'm always the one to get him back in school, and that was the only time I ever agreed with him wanting to quit a school, but I suppose those were the days that prepared for the _years_ to come, I swear he knew just how to push my buttons and drive me crazy." Marion said.

"You're right, he was a lot like me." Indy smirked.


	3. You're On Fire

**Thank you all that reviewed and showed this story some love :)**

* * *

"He was like me huh? Well maybe we do have hopes for him going back to school." Indy smirked as he sipped his wine.

"Well, he was like you, but he had his moments where he was just plain... stupid. I mean he's smart don't get me wrong, but there were a couple of times... I can't even begin to imagine what he was thinking." Marion remembered vividly the wild stunts Mutt would pull, "It was terrible, Oxley kept telling me that boy was going to give me all my grey hairs, and I was begining to think he wasn't going to rest until I was 6 feet under. As a kid he was a sweet, lovable, little guy, but as soon as he became a teenager... forget about it."

"Nah, he couldn't have been worse than me..." Indy argued. Marion let out a snort.

"Well, I'll admit you and you're parents were never the Cleavers, but me and Mutt had a couple of issues, they all started around the time he was 13... I will never forget this one time: _I came home from the grocery store..."_

* * *

_Marion set down a few brown bags on the kitchen table, and pulled out the eggs and fruit and put them in the refrigerator. She wiped the sweat off her forehead from the sweat and sat down in the seat to relax for a few moments. Then she smelled something in the air. Smoke, she recognized, she leapt to her feet and could tell it was coming from the backyard. She ran outside the back door, and sure enough, a small bush on the side of their house had caught on fire. Mutt had his jacket and he was trying to put it out by swinging the jacket down. Marion quickly ran to the other side of the house and grabbed the hose and raced back with it in her hands. She pushhed Mutt back and sprayed the bush until the fire was out. She and Mutt were both panting. She turned to him aggrivated._

_"You tried to put the fire out... with your jacket? Have I taught you nothing?" Marion snapped._

_"Well, I had to do something," Mutt argued. _

_"Your jacket is made of cloth, cloth is flamable. You're lucky you didn't catch fire yourself. I swear I leave you alone for a half an hour, how did the fire start?" Marion asked. Mutt shifted uncomfortably and then shrugged. Marion narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and then she repeated her question, "How'd the fire start?"_

_"I don't know, I was in my room and I saw the smoke." Mutt said. Marion looked up the side of the house nearly 6 feet up was the window to the guest room._

_"Your rooms on the other side of the house." Marion reminded him. Mutt got even more nervous, knowing that she had caught him in a lie._

_"Yeah I know." Mutt choked out stupidly and grew silent._

_"Alright fine... I have a friend who studys the cause of arson. I'll call him up and ask him to evaluate how the fire started." Marion bluffed and started back for the house, it worked and Mutt quickly followed._

_"Uh... yeah... um... now that you mention it... maybe I see a few older kids with matches around... so it was probably them." Mutt was thinking on his feet._

_"Mutt, I know you know how it started, so why don't you just come clean and tell me? How mad could I get?" Marion asked lightly. Mutt nodded and sighed._

_"Alright... well, the truth is... it started because I was smoking in the backyard." Mutt admitted. Marion's eyes widened in horror and her mouth dropped._

_"Smoking?! You were smoking? Oh my god! What is the matter with you? Don't you know... smoking?" Marion panicked loudly, "You can't be serious... Mutt... UGH... I could wring your little neck!"_

_"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to start the fire, I just didn't put it out well enough." Mutt apologized._

_"I could care less about the fire at this point! What in God's name went through your head, to make you decide smoking is okay?" Marion yelled._

_"I'm really sorry."_

_"Well you should be! Give me the cigarettes, you are officially quitting!" Marion ordered._

_"You can't tell me that I have to..." Mutt quickly quieted down when he saw his mother's infuriated eyes, he sighed and handed her the carton from his pocket._

_"Now go to your room, because you are grounded!" Marion yelled. Mutt sighed again and started walking back towards the house and then he turned again._

_"I really am sorry." He tried apologizing one more time. Marion sighed as well and looked over defeated._

_"I know you are." she said. Mutt went back into the house and Marion sat down at the table and opened the pack of cigarettes. One by one she broke each one in half._

* * *

"...If anything good came out of that, it was the fact I decided to quit smoking too." Marion explained. Indy's face had remained calm and serious throughout the entire conversation. As soon as she finished he scratched his head.

"He set the house...on fire?" Indy asked in a mellow tone.

"Just the side of it." Marion said.

"We are turning this plane around." Indy said as he started banging on the metal door that seperated them from the pilot. Marion quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Marion asked.

"Well for starters, I want to tan his hide for smoking while I'm still fresh with some anger. Second of all, do you have any idea how many important papers I have in our house? My books, artifacts, many valuable things Marion, I want the house to be intact when I get back." Indy said loudly.

"Indy, Oxley's with him, but more importantly, this was all done and over with 6 years ago, I got him to quit." Marion explained.

"Ox is old! He can't put out a fire!" Indy argued. The pilot came out through the door.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked.

"No, not it's not, is it possible you could turn..." Indy started, but Marion quickly cut him off.

"He's fine, he's just had a bit of wine, and he's over-reacting to some bad news." Marion explained.

"Do you have kids?' Indy asked the pilot.

"Yes I do, 2 boys." the pilot smiled proudly.

"And what would you do if you found out one of them smoked?" Indy asked. The pilot's face turned serious.

"I'd kill him." the pilot said.

"You see? I'm not over reacting! You're under reacting!" Indy said triumphantly. Marion rolled her eyes and motioned for the pilot to leave them in privacy once more.


	4. Party At My House

**Okay so I wasn't all too happy with the result of chapter 3, so hopefully this will make up for it.**

* * *

"Indy this plane is going to Australia, and we are going to have a relaxing honey moon whether you like it or not!" Marion finally finished their 5 minute argument. Indy sighed and sank back into his chair in defeat.

"If we come back to find our house in ashes, you will never hear the end of it, you understand that don't you?" Indy asked. Marion smirked.

"I understand, but I can't promise we'll come back to a _clean_ house." Marion said.

"We have a clean house?" Indy asked, books and documents were always seemed to be taking up space and causing clutter around their house.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't be the first time I came home to a wrecked house, I remember once, I had left for a weekend in San Diego to go learn with this archeologist, and Mutt was 14 so I figured he was old enough to stay home by himself, and I had Ox check in on him every morning while I was gone. But anyway, I had started talking to this archeologist and he was so fascinated when I told him about the artifacts my dad used to collect, so we decide to leave early _and I'd show him the ones I have at my house..."_

* * *

_"So you have a son?" Kevin Hauthorn asked from the passengers seat of the car._

_"Yeah, he's probably going crazy with boredom right now... I told him he can't go out past 9 when I'm not home." Marion chuckled to herself._

_"Ha, yeah, I know what that feels like, I miss those days." Kevin smiled._

_"Who doesn't? Hold on, this is our street." Marion said as she turned the wheel. And at the end of the street she saw a bunch of cars parked in their driveway. She looked over confused and saw about 20 people on her lawn. She honked her horn loudly, the crowd started to disperse and hop into their cars and drive off. The patch of grass that used to be their lawn was covered with cups and cans and empty potato chip bags. And Marion finally caught on, Mutt had thrown a party. Sure enough after everyone had cleared out Mutt was the only one left on the lawn. He looked very confused and as soon as he recognized his mothers car his eyes widened. Then he quickly dropped the bag and turned as if he hadn't even seen her. He took a soda can and chucked it at the bumper of one of the retreating cars._

_"Yeah you better run! Damn hoodlums break into **my** house and throw parties! You're just lucky I've been at the library all night or I'd kick your... Mom?!" he shouted in fake surprise and walked up to her car, "You are never gonna believe what happened!"_

_"You gotta give him some credit, that's quite a performance." Kevin smiled at Marion. Mutt, who was now leaning into the car through the window on his mothers side, smiled sheepishly._

_"Yes I really do, so you decided to throw an unsupervised party huh?" Marion asked smiling at him, Mutt felt lucky there had been another person with her, if she had came alone, she wouldn't be putting on this happy charade and would have started yelling at him right there._

_"Well you said I couldn't go out past 9, you never said I couldn't have company past..." he looked down at his watch, "1:30 in the morning... is it that late? What are you doing home?" Mutt asked casually._

_"Well I'm going to show Kevin some artifacts your Grandpa Abner collected, and you, my wonderful son, are going to stay up and clean the house and go to bed... I'll deal with you in the morning." Marion said as she got out of the car. _

_"Okay mom," Mutt didn't argue, and sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to get to bed until next week by the number that was done on the house. Marion and Kevin walked to the front steps._

_"How long are you gonna punish him for?" Kevin whispered curiously._

_"Depends how the inside looks." Marion said. As she opened the door, surely enough, the inside of her home looked just as bad as the lawn. She sighed loudly and stepped forward, but her heel slipped on something chocolate and slippery and she landed on her back only to realize there was something sticky all over the floor and she was now covered in it. Honey, she realized, there was honey all over the floors. She exhaled and screamed, "Mutt!"_

* * *

"...I swear, I could have killed him, it took me an hour and half to get that honey out of my hair. And all Hauthorn could do was laugh at me, I only punished him for a couple weeks though, he really pulled his weight to clean up the mess." Marion said.

"Was that story supposed to make me feel better? Instead of all my things being burned they'll be covered in honey?" Indy asked.

"I will personally see to it if Mutt breaks something of yours he will sell the motorcycle to replace it. That'll make him conscience." Marion said.

"That's true, but still, I think I'd feel safer if we had a dog at the house." Indy hinted.

"That is not happening." Marion repeated.


	5. Chick Magnet

**So, this chapter happens to be named after one of my favorite MxPx songs. And here's a clip from it:**

**_"Well he's a chick magnet if ya know what I mean,  
The way the girlies just go to him well ya should've seen,  
The guy yeah, he's got style and it's plain to see,  
Smooth shoes and cool tatoos, hair pomped as tight as can be.  
He ain't got a girlfriend, no one to sing this song to,  
He's gonna settle down, if he meets that special girl soon."_**

**Yeah MxPx is awesome, well now let me introduce you to chapter 5.**

* * *

"So, let's put the dog issue aside for a moment..." Indy suggested.

"There is no dog issue, because we aren't getting a dog." Marion said.

"Sure Marion, sure... but putting that aside, was everyday as hectic as you're describing?" Indy asked. Marion smiled, it was making her happy that Indiana was so curious about their son. When they first met, Mutt was reluctant to accept it, but they had seem to grow on each other. Mutt was intelligent enough to hold his own in a conversation with Indy, and Indy had continued to fasicinate Mutt with the stories of his old adventures. But Marion had begun to fear that they were more like friends rather than father and son. The only issue Indy had made his business as a parent was sending him back to school. Arguments like that had plagued their house hold continuously, because both men were stubborn and unwilling to bend. Marion was now curious to see if Mutt would end up going back to school when September came in 2 months.

"Some days were worse than others, he would have these little phases, when he was 7 he had a phase where he decided to get organized and everything was always clean, and when he was 12 he had a phase where he wouldn't eat any meat, ugh when he was 15, he had this phase where all he thought about was_ girls_." Marion scoffed at the memory.

"Girls?" Indy smirked humorously.

"Yeah, you think he'd be a normal teenage boy where he'd get a nice girlfriend and introduce her to the family and they'd go steady, but oh no, that was never Mutt. Because he's just like **you**. He was getting into so many short relationships, I would meet one of his girlfriends and two days later she'd be replaced! It was ridiculous. I swear I have no idea how he kept all the names straight. At first I wasn't all to worried about it, he was a teenager it's only normal he'd be dating, but _one day I came home early from work..."_

* * *

_Marion sighed in relief as she took off her shoes in the doorway. The house was silent and empty. She rubbed her shoulders which were knotted up with stress. She quickly climbed up the stairs. She had opened the door to her bedroom halfway, with the full intenion of taking a well deserved nap, when she heard the faint sound of a record playing. Mutt had probably forgot to turn it off before he left for school. Marion grumbled about the waste of electricity as she walked down the hallway to go turn it off. Marion got to Mutt's door and opened it. A few screams were exchanged and Marion hastily shut the door. She attempted to breathe and block the image she had just seen. But she calmed herself and turned around and knocked on his door fiercly._

_"Henry! I'm coming back in there! And I swear to God if you aren't decent, you are gonna get it!" Marion bellowed and opened the door, but Mutt quickly came through and closed the door behind him so they were alone in the hallway._

_"Mom! It's not what you think!" Mutt yelled desperately. Marion folded her arms and remained in silence as she waited for him to elaborate and prove his innocence. Although the truth was he looked anything but innocent. His hair was ruffled, his face was red with sweat, and he had been in such a rush to get all his clothes back on he had only been able to button two of the buttons on his shirt. Mutt froze as he was put on the spot, he began to ramble a story._

_"Okay, so in... in Biology today, Mr. Dublin... he... he let us out early for... for... for a research paper! And we have all day today to research it! So, me and Shelia came here... to study from... from the books that... that... Alright, fine, I got nothing, go ahead and ground me now." Mutt finished exhaustedly and looked down._

_"Ground you? I would rather kill you! In the day? What the hell were you thinking?!" Marion screamed._

_"Well I was thinking you would be at work." Mutt said. Marion fumed._

_"This is... the stupidest... most reckless! UGH! I swear I could wring your neck Mutt!" Marion said angrily. The girl opened Mutt's door cautiously and stepped out slightly but Marion turned on her angrily. "Get out! Get out of my house, you little..." Marion broke off as the girl ran down the stairs._

_"That was rude." Mutt grumbled, Marion's fiery eyes turned back to him._

_"Get out of my sight! Right now! Stay in your room for the rest of the night! Just go!" Marion said icily. Mutt quickly ducked into his room and closed the door. Marion yelled in frusturation, in the middle of the hallway._

* * *

"... I still think if he had came out of his room I might have decked him. I mean, I wasn't the angel teenager either, but he was only 15. So I called him out around dinner when I had calmed myself down. We had long talk and he apologized, and I grounded him for 2 months. And after that, everytime I saw a girl with him, I questioned every detail of where they were going. It got on Mutt's nerves how much I questioned him, but oh well, that's how parents are." Marion finished. Indy let out a long whistle.

"Wow, I gotta tell you Marion, I regret not being there for the kid, but I do not regret missing that. 15 years old? That young? My dad would have killed me. I do not know how I would have handled that." Indy said. Marion smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but me and Mutt just have an unspoken bond of trust. I know that when he says he'll do something, he'll do it. And he knows if I make him a promise, I have no intenion of breaking it." Marion smiled.

"Just like us, once I get you to promise me that we can get a dog, I'll have no intenion of letting you break it." Indy smiled mischeviously.

* * *

**Alright so the next chapter will be more... serious. And that will come up as soon as I find a free minute from brat-sitting.**


	6. I'm Ok, You're Ok

**Alright, as promised, a serious chapter. We can learn that Mutt's little predictiaments weren't always resolved so easily. And yeah, sorry if the last chapter was meh, but I can be self conscience about my writting, so in my head, every chapter is less than my best.**

* * *

"Ugh, please tell me I don't have grand-children. I don't think I'd be able to deal with that." Indy shuttered to think about his teenage son taking care of a baby. _He's enough of a baby himself_, Indy thought to himself.

"No, you don't have grandchildren. I'd kill him. I would kill him, I'd be in jail right now, and you would be living in cluelessness for the rest of your life." Marion assured him.

"Alright, let's just hope he didn't inherit that habit of yours, you know keeping a baby secret from other people." Indy said as he sipped the wine glass. Marion narrowed her eyes dangerously letting Indy know he couldn't go that far with his comments.

"Watch yourself, I'm begining to see where Mutt get's his smart mouth from." Marion said.

"_**Begining**_ to see?" Indy repeated.

"Alright, maybe it's no mystery where he get's the smart mouth from, it's also no mystery where he get's the pig headedness and the adventure cravings from either." Marion listed Indy's qualities she had always seen in Mutt, from the time he was 4.

"I'm not hearing anything about the temper and the attitude he get's from you." Indy noted.

"I don't have an attitude... do I?" Marion asked. It was one of those double edged sword questions that made Indy nervous to answer.

"Well, sometimes... you can be... sassy." Indy had tried to phrase his answer correctly.

"I'm not sassy. You want to talk about sassy, everytime I ask Mutt do something he doesn't agree with, I'm answered with the engine of that damn bike. Now that's sassy." Marion argued.

"Yeah I've noticed that too. Every argument we have, seems to result in him storming out all angry and what not, and then he takes his bike out and rev's off." Indy recalled. Marion shook her head as the next memory filled her head with bittersweet recollection.

"Oh tell me about it Indiana, I hate that motorcycle of his, I was almost tempted to leave it in Peru before we came back. But he loves it, and I like the fact that he reads about mechanics. But about 2 years ago or so, after an argument we had,_ something terrible happened..."_

* * *

_Marion quickly pushed through the white doors and rushed up to the women behind the counter. It was late, around 1 in the morning and the women looked like she wasn't really expected to see anyone at this time of night. But Marion defied that thought as she panted from running._

_"My son! Henry Williams, he was in an accident, I just got the call, can you tell me where he is?" Marion asked desperately._

_"Henry Williams..." she looked through some paperwork, and then looked back up, "He gave his name as Mutt Williams.." _

_"Of course he did... Do you know what room he's in?" Marion rushed. The woman looked back down at the paperwork, and nodded._

_"Down the hallway, hang a right, and the last door on the left. Room 234A." the woman explained but Marion had barely even stuck around to hear the end. She raced down the hallway, and had made it to the rigt turn when a tall doctor stopped her._

_"Marion Williams?" he asked._

_"Uh yes, is he okay? How is he?" Marion asked quickly._

_"He's stable right now, He has some head trauma, his left tibia looks like a clean break, and his left arm is fractured. He also has a few second degree burns serious burns on his chest, abdomen, and shoulder. Mr. Williams is pretty scraped up right now, we had to give him 3 stitches, but he should be fine in a matter of months." the doctor explained._

_"Oh my..." Marion broke off and put her head in her hands for a few seconds, "Do you know what happened?" _

_"Well how could I not? When the boy came in he was screaming the story, appearantly 'No one was listening to him. And to be quiet, we don't know what we're doing'." the doctor recalled, Marion gave a small chuckle as she pictured it, but her heart wasn't into laughing right now, the doctor continued, "He was riding down Francis Street, and a tractor trailer truck turned on a blind spot, he hit the bar in his abdomen and flipped over. He's moderately lucky, it could have been much worse. He's awake right now but we're going to give him a few sedatives, so we can begin work on those burns." the doctor explained. _

_"Can I see him while he's still awake?" Marion asked._

_"I suppose, you can have 5 minutes with him." the doctor said._

_"Oh thank you Doctor!" Marion said and quickly raced to Mutt's room, she opened the door, and her heart nearly broke at the sight. Mutt was leaning back in the hospital bed. His left leg was bandaged up and his arm was crossed across his chest in a sling. Mutt's face looked dirty and red, there was a large gash above his right eyebrow that was stitched up. He looked over at the doorway and smiled when he saw Marion._

_"Hi mom," he said weakly. Marion came over and kneeled down beside him._

_"Oh... sweetheart... how are you feeling?" Marion asked._

_"I'm feeling okay, just a bit tired and a little sore." Mutt explained. Marion looked over and touched his bruised face gently, she broke off into tears. Mutt looked at her concerned._

_"Mom, mom, calm down, I'm alright... really, the doctor said I'd be up and at em' in no time... mom, don't cry." Mutt said gently hating seeing his mother like this. Maybe it was just the fact she had always been so fiesty and powerful, so seeing her cry made Mutt feel like the whole world was going to pieces._

_"It's my fault... I didn't want you to... I didn't mean to make you leave and go... I'm so sorry." Marion said in between sobs, Mutt tilted his head to look at her, he seemed to be the only one to keep it together._

_"Mom please, it's not your fault. The trucker had a blind spot, I was just going a tad fast." Mutt said, even though he knew a "tad" was an understatement._

_"But the fight... and it seems so stupid now." Marion sniffled._

_"The fight was stupid, who even cares about a suspension now? Wouldn't you rather be yelling at me? Telling me how you can't afford to pay for my reckless mistakes? And that if I had been driving a car, like every other teenager in America, the damage wouldn't have been so bad." Mutt smiled trying to lift her spirits._

_"Mutt, I don't think I'm going to ever yell at you again if **this** is what you do to yourself." Marion said._

_"You know you're going to be yelling at me again soon. We both love to argue too much." Mutt reassured her._

_"You're right, and that's why you'll be screaming at me when you get home and find that bike on the front lawn with a "For Sale" sign on it." Marion told him._

_"What? No! You can't do that!" Mutt said, but the nurse came in with the clear cup and a few pills in it, "Mom! No!" _

_"Relax, your bike is probably totaled anyway, and if it's not... oh, it will be." Marion said. Mutt sighed. He remembered being pulled away in the ambulance. His bike was indeed totaled. Well, at least he'd have something to work on when he got back home. The nurse tilted his head back and Mutt guzzled down the water with the pills. Marion looked over at her teenage son. He was bruised and broken, but he was alive. And he would live to have another argument with her._

* * *

"... and when he got back home all he did was obsess over the motorcycle, fixing it up and what not. I swear, his mind has 3 different sections he focuses on, his bike, his hair, and new ways to worry me." Marion said. Although it seemed like Indy wasn't really paying attenion anymore, there only seemed to be only one thought on his mind...

"That bike is gone, when we get home. I mean what the _hell_ was he thinking! I can put up with dangerous speeds and reckless driving when we're being chased by crazy Soviets, but he actually... almost killed himself on that thing! Alright now we are _definatly_ turning the plane around." Indy said as he went to go knock on the pilots door again. Marion quickly stopped him.

"Indiana! No, sit back down." Marion ordered and pushed him back down into his seat. "You can't go and punish him for things I've already punished him for."

"The hell I can't!" Indy said.

"Indy, relax, we're going to Australia. Mutt will be just fine. He's always just fine. Alright?" Marion tried reassuring him soothingly.

"Fine? He'll probably crash his motorcycle in our house and then set it on fire!" Indy said. Marion sighed.

"He's not going to set the house on fire. We'll check in with him when we get to the hotel." Marion said.

"We'll check in when we get to the airport." Indy corrected.

* * *

**Okay so maybe it wasn't THAT serious. But I have trouble writting "seriously". I'm too humorous.**

**Reviews are love guys :)**


	7. Brokenhearted

**So I think I actually have a shot of finishing a story! Whoot Whoot.**

* * *

"Oh would you relax already? He's paid for that mistake already. Trust me, Mutt can't stand being bored, he always has to be up and moving, he wasn't doing much on that broken leg." Marion smiled at the recollection of boredom Mutt had gone through.

"I knew it... we should have never left him home..." Indy said regretfully.

"So we should have put him on a leash and tied him outside the honeymoon suite?" Marion asked an eyebrow raised.

"Finally! See now we're starting to agree on things here!" Indy said in relief. Marion really hoped that comment was just the wine talking and he had been able to detect the sarcasm in her comment.

"Indy, Mutt's all grown up now. He's going to be 20 in December..." Marion started to explain.

"His birthday's in December? Oh god... I don't even know his birthday..." Indy shuttered.

"Well, you know it's his birthday when he goes out and does something indescribibly reckless, 16, he got expelled from the most expensive schools in the district, 17, he brought home the motorcycle, 18, was the tattoo, 19, was when he quit..." Marion started but Indy stopped her from finishing.

"Tattoo?!"

"Oh... you never saw it?"

"Tattoo?!"

"Well it is covered by his shirt..."

"Marion..." Indy said quietly then resumed his loud tone of voice. "A tattoo?!"

"Yes Indiana... he got a tattoo." Marion said calmly.

"A tattoo?! One of those permenant drawings on his body?" Indy said.

"Yeah, it's on his shoulder. I thought he would have told you by now, you know teenage boys, he has a habit of taking his shirt off... he really didn't tell you?"

"No! He failed to mention it! Of what?!" Indy asked. Marion shifted uncomfortably at this question, so Indy repeated himself. "Of what?!"

"His ex-girlfriends name," Marion said. Indy was silent.

"How stupid is he?"

"Well... he thought they were going to be together forever, a couple of months ago he told me they were gonna get married..."

"What?! I don't know ANYTHING about him...**Is** he married? Family of his own? Are just trying to pull some sort of sick cruel joke on me? Is Mutt in on it?"

"It is not some sick cruel joke, this would be your son's life. The part's he convientely forgot to tell you, because they were his mistakes... he told me he was going to marry Sheila, and I hated this girl so much, she was such a bad influence on him, everytime they went out he either came home drunk or angry, she treated him like crap, and for some reason he thought he was madly in love with her. We got into a fight, and he left angry. So I waited up for him to come home, and I was praying he would come home unmarried, and _finally around 3 in the morning..."_

* * *

_Marion sat on the couch, the television was on but she was hardly watching. It was just something to give her light, so something was going on around her. She had a glass of wine to calm her nerves. She felt her eyelids dropping, she felt so tired. But she had promised herself to be awake when Mutt came home. She felt as if she had come down too hard on him in their argument, she didn't mean to push him into leaving. Now she was afraid he may do someting stupid just to spite her. She felt her head dipping in exhaustion, finally the sound of the door closing made her jump. Mutt came in the room, he was dressed in a suit, a rare sight for Marion to see her. But the tie was undone, and his hair was ruffled. He looked at his mother who was still awake in surprise._

_"Mom... have you been waiting all this time?" Mutt asked. _

_"Mutt, please don't say anything, let me talk first, I just want to say I'm sorry, I know that your an adult now, and you can make decisions like this and I didn't mean to undermine you or make you feel like a child, and if this is what you want, and you really do want to marry Sheila and start a life with her, I should be supporting you, because as rude and trashy as Sheila is, I know the pain of being left standing at an alter with no one else there..." Marion explained. Mutt gave her confused look._

_"You were stood up at the alter?"Mutt asked._

_"Yeah, years ago, but please... please, did you marry her?" Marion asked. Mutt sighed._

_"No, I didn't." Mutt said._

_"Are you only saying that to make me happy?" Marion asked. Mutt sighed again._

_"No, mom, I am not only saying that to make you happy. I didn't marry Sheila." Mutt said. Marion gasped in relief and rushed to hug her son._

_"Oh thank god, I was so worried you were going to throw your life away." Marion said happily, then she let go in some what confusion."Wait, what happened? You were so dead set on marrying her..."_

_"Yeah, I know... it was just... um... well some last minute cold feet I guess." Mutt said and rubbed the back of his neck. Marion looked up at her son, after 19 years she could read his face pretty well. He was upset._

_"That's not it... what happened? Did you fight?" Marion asked. Mutt sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. _

_"I just... she told me... she cheated on me." Mutt blurted out sadly._

_"Oh Mutt," Marion hugged him agiain, this time out of sympathy, she had known for quite some time that the girl was going to break his heart at some point, Marion never liked her. Mutt returned the hug lightly._

_"I'm alright... I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go to bed." Mutt said as he pulled away gently._

_"Sweetheart, you can do so much better than Sheila." Marion said as she touched his cheek, Mutt smiled slightly and she added, "And you know how upset Oxley would have been if he came back from Peru and found out he wasn't invited to the wedding."_

_"Yeah, I know... I'll be okay mom, night." Mutt kissed her forehead and headed up the stairs. Marion felt relief and sympathy for him, she was just glad he had returned home. As she folded up the blanket and placed it at the foot of the couch, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door, Sheila Smith stood at the door._

_"Hi Ms. Williams, is Mutt home yet?" Sheila asked. Marion swung her right fist at Sheila's face. Sheila had been caught off guard and doubled over clutching the left side of her face._

_"If you ever hurt my son again, you'll get hurt much worse than that dear." Marion threatened, she closed the door in Sheila's face and retreated up the stairs to her room._

* * *

"...Mutt was not happy about that, he said that he could of handled it himself. But for some reason he treated me extra nicely that week, and then a month went by and that was when I went to go see Oxley and got kidnapped by Spalkov and that ordeal happened." Marion finished.

"He was going to get married? At 19? What is he crazy?" Indy asked.

"Well he apparently inherited that habit of yours... you know, running away from marriage." Marion reminded him. Indy smirked.

"I eventually came back." Indy said.

"Oh yes you did, better than before." Marion smiled, she kissed him again, and they stayed still for a moment or so, when they let go Indy turned to Marion.

"He didn't really get a tattoo did he?"

* * *

**One chapter left guys! AH! I'm excited.**


	8. My Life Story

**Alright, last chapter. Sorry the update has taken so long, but I've had a serious case of writters block. **

* * *

"Alright we'll be landing in 20 minutes so please fasten your seatbelts." the pilot announced. Indy and Marion did as they were told. Marion smiled and held Indy's hand as she noticed his foot tapping anxiously. She could tell he was aching to get off this plane.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be off the plane soon, we'll call Mutt, get a cab, explore Australia, go back to the hotel and enjoy ourselves, and then we'll get back to our burned down house." Marion smirked.

"That's not funny." Indy crossed his arms.

"Oh yes it is." Marion giggled, and placed a hand on his shoulders, "But seriously, he didn't burn down the house."

"Alright, I know he's not that reckless and stupid. But you know we did have a conversation, and he... made his life... sound so un-interesting." Indy said. Marion giggled for a moment at that statement.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you remember that night you sent us down to the diner to get to know each other a little better?" Indy asked, Marion nodded, "Well I did most the talking, when ever I asked him something _he was so brief with it..."_

* * *

_Indy and Mutt were sitting in the diner awkwardly, Mutt played around with the straw to his strawberry shake, occasionally looking up. Indy was tapping his fingers against the table, he was also avoiding eye contact. They had been sitting in silence for the past 5 minutes, and finally Indy exhaled._

_"So... you come here a lot?" Indy broke the silence._

_"Yeah... everybody comes here..." Mutt said. Indy nodded._

_"Oh... that's...um... that's nice..." Indy said, a few moments of silence followed, when he spoke up again, "So...__ tell me about these good ol' days that I've missed. You know, what things were like when you were younger."_

_"Why don't you tell me about your good ol' days? I haven't heard too much about these amazing adventres you've had." Mutt asked._

_"Well I asked you first." Indy stated._

_"Uh well, I don't know... I was just a normal kid." Mutt said._

_"Normal? You are the son of Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood, don't try to tell me you were normal." Indy said._

_"Well when I was a kid mom tells me I was kind of inquisitive... and uh I don't know. I actually was pretty normal, I would get in a few fights when I was in school, I've made a couple of mistakes in my life, but I'm kinda trying to move on."_

_"What kind of mistakes have you made?"_

_"... Quitting school, probably wasn't the best decision I've ever made, and I haven't been in the best relationship... you know."_

_"I see, well everyone makes mistakes in their life, I'm sure..." Indy started but Mutt interupted him_

_"Mom said you found the Holy Grail, is that true?" Mutt asked, Indy could tell he was desperately trying to change the subject._

_"Well that's a long story, when I was younger I couldn't remember a time when my father wasn't obsessing over the Holy Grail..."_

* * *

"... After that I couldn't seem to get him to bring it back up in a conversation. I felt that it was sore subject for him, so I figured I'd ask you. I really wasn't expecting a whole arsenal of reasons." Indy finished grimly. The plane had landed and the two were making their way down the stairs.

"What were you expecting? He's just like you. And I wouldn't want him any other way." Marion smiled as she picked up her luggage.

"Your luggage sir." the man handed him the suitcase. Indy and Marion headed for the terminal, where Indy quickly singled out a payphone. He dialed the number to his house and after a few short rings Oxley picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ox, it's Henry. Our flight just got in, is everything okay over there?" Indy asked.

"Well, everything's just fine... what's this all about?" Oxley asked. Indy breathed a sigh of relief. In the back of his mind he knew Mutt hadn't really crashed and burned down their house, but it was just good to hear everything was alright.

"Nothing... is junior around?" Indy asked.

"Yep, he hasn't left the garage all day, I'll go get him." Oxley said.

"Thanks." Indy said, Marion appeared over his shoulder.

"I told you everything was fine, I don't talk for my health you know." Marion smirked. Indy scowled.

"Hey pop, how's mom?" Mutt came on the phone.

"Hey kid. We just got off the plane, we're both good, see your mom and I did some talking, and I've learned a few interesting things about you."

"You have?"

"Yes. Like burning down the side of the house? Driving your motorcycle into a truck? Running off to get married? A tattoo?!" Indy finished loudly.

"... she told you that."

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh... I would have gotten around to telling you at some point." Mutt stated.

"I'm sure you would have, just remember, if you try pulling any antics like that while I'm around... you'll be more like a mutt than you think."

"Uh yes sir."

"Here's your mother." Indy handed over the phone. Marion took it and began to question him, to see if he was taking care of himself. Indy just looked outside at the Australian outback through the giant window in the airport. He had a son. Was he getting to old for moments like these? Traveling through jungles, and swampy terrain, risking the life. He had a wife and a son now. He could here his father resting in peace knowing that Indy had finally gotten a family together. But still, he had missed most of his life. He looked at Marion again who was now saying goodbye to her son over the phone.

"Satisfied?" Marion asked as she hung up.

"No, I'm not. Henry's my only son and I feel like I haven't helped raise him at all. Wouldn't it be nice if we could have another chance to raise a little one together? We could teach him all the rules of the house, and we could play with him and take him on adventures with us. Sure, it would be a responsibilty but does that really matter when you have another life scampering around the house?" Indy asked. Marion looked at him in shock, she could not believe her ears.

"You really want to have another baby?" Marion asked.

"No, I don't want another baby."

"Then what do you mean another..." Marion stopped, and smiled as she began to understand what he was implying. "Okay Indy... we can get a dog."

* * *

**And they all lived crazily ever after...**

**Well I just want to thank you guys who reviewed and supported this story. You dude's have really inspired to continue and actually finish something I started.**

**And MxPx is an awesome band, if you haven't heard of them look them up. The name of the story and all of its chapters are named after songs by them.**


End file.
